The Wedding Date
by Anne Silva
Summary: Há 2 anos atrás Marguerite Krux foi abandonada no altar. Agora sua irmã, Verônica, está prestes a se casar e terá como padrinho de casamento justamente seu ex-noivo. Decidida a demonstrar ter superado o abandono, Madge contrata John Roxton.
1. “Os fins justificam os meios?”

**Cap.1 "Os fins justificam os meios?"  
Para Marguerite Krux e convidados.  
**O Sr. e a Sra. Krux tem a honra de convidá-los para o casamento da sua filha:Verônica Krux & Eduard Malone,no sábado dia 11 de agosto as 15 horas na Igreja de São Pedro.  
**Depois de riscar todas as paginas nos classificados tudo aconteceu  
Eram oito da manha quando o telefone tocou. Madge estava escovando os dentes e deixou na secretária.  
**_(Secretaria eletrônica)  
Oi aqui é a Madge. Deixe um recado que eu ligo depois. (piii)  
Oi Madge aqui é o John Roxton, desculpe eu não ter retornado sua ligação ontem à noite, mas, eu recebi as mensagens, as sete sei que você está nervosa mas eu sou um to meio atrasado por isso mandei um mensageiro._  
**Marguerite por pouco não esfolou a boca de tanto nervosismo.**  
_Madge para de se preocupar,o seu ex noivo vai se arrepender de ter te deixado,e a sua família vai pensar que estamos em mim eu te vejo no aeroporto.Tô louco pra te conhecer.(piii) _  
**Marguerite:Apaixonados?Ah meu onde você estava coma cabeça?  
A revista que começou tudo estava em cima do balcão.  
Marguerite:Alugue um namorado!Por que eu fui ler essa revista.  
Até que a campainha tocou e ela finalmente percebeu que não podia mudar de idéia. Correr para atender a porta era a única opção.  
Marguerite: Desculpe-me eu não estava pronta ainda.  
O mensageiro estava na porta a olhar para aquela moça louca, sem maquiagem e com os cabelos terrivelmente bagunç era linda.  
Sem nem esperar por uma resposta, Madge correu para a escrivaninha, para pegar a passagem que estava num envelope.  
Marguerite: Aqui.**

_**Ela estendeu o envelope,mas continuou segurando,deixando o rapaz mais assustado ainda, que tímido tentava puxar a carta.  
Marguerite: É uma passagem. Para um encontro. Um acompanhante. Para o casamento da minha irmã.  
Mensageiro: Precisa soltar isso. (falou mais tímido ainda apontando para o envelope)  
Marguerite:Você vai ter que me ajudar.( realmente muito louca nem piscava)  
O rapaz com todo cuidado segurou-lhe a mão puxou o envelope e saiu correndo sem nem mesmo olhar pra trás.  
A partir daí foi só correria enquanto Madge corria pra pegar passaporte documentos e deixar tudo pronto mensageiro cruzava a cidade para chegar ao seu destino.  
O taxi chegou, Madge deu a ultima olha pra sua casinha, e sentiu o coração apertar. Seus longos cabelos caiam sobre as costas até a cintura, um lindo casaco pérola a protegia do frio, e era a única coisa que não era azul em toda a sua indumentária.  
Marguerite: Marguerite Krux é só um fim de semana. Só um casamento. Só um acompanhante. E que acompanhante. Que voz!  
Taxista: Moça a malas já estão no carro, já podemos ir.  
Marguerite: Ai meu Deus hoje todos estão me achando louca. (pensou entanto entrava no carro)  
O carro partiu e do outro lado da cidade o mensageiro chegou a uma pomposa casa e depositou o envelope na caixa de correio.  
Roxton deixou sua casa e seu motorista já o esperava para pegar sua única mala e pôr no porta malas.  
Madge chegou ao aeroporto como se estivesse indo tirar o pai da forca, suas SETE malas azuis caiam do carrinho ela tentava se equilibrar enquanto Derek seu colega tentava convencê-la ajudá-lo  
Marguerite: Derek,eu não to trabalhando hoje,eu vou ao casamento da minha irmã.O atendimento ao cliente vai ter que sobreviver sem mim.**_

_**No avião...  
Madge já tinha lido as instruções para acidentes umas 1000 vezes,até a moça da poltrona na frente já havia se incomodado.  
Moça:Primeira Viagem?  
Marguerite:Minha irmã vai se casar e o padrinho é o meu caso de eu amarelar saída de emergência.  
A moça fez uma cara super estranha.  
Marguerite:Mas um que me acha ,eles costumam me enlouquecer depois não antes mesmo de conhecê-los .  
O nervosismo era tanto que ela não agüentou esperar na poltrona,e fingir ir ao banheiro pra falar com um dos comissários era a única solução.  
Preston: Madge!  
Marguerite: Me dá isso aqui.  
Ela tomou um copo d'água que ele trazia.  
Marguerite: Eu não sou medrosa, eu vôo sempre.Só não consigo sentir minhas que meu acompanhante vai se sentar na 3B a qualquer momento.E ele tem que ser muito,muito,muito,muito bonito entendeu?  
Preston: Olha só 3B.  
Precisava olhar, mas não conseguia. Foi virando bem devagar, cheia de esperanças.  
Marguerite: Meu Deus!Preston é tudo isso ou eu to sonhando.  
Preston:Um belíssimo exemplar da anatomia .  
O comissário deu um empurrãozinho pra ela ir vê-lo.**_


	2. As vezes são vermelhas,mas sempre rosas

_**Cap vezes são vermelhas,mas sempre são rosas.  
Ele estava de costas pegando duas bebidas com a aeromoç virou e a fitou com aqueles olhos amendoados.E finalmente ela começou a sentir as pernas que só tremiam.  
Marguerite: Oi.  
John:Madge.  
Roxton lhe entregou uma das taças para a Marguerite,e lhe deu um beijo bem perto da -a pior ainda.  
John:Vamos nos sentar.  
Ele pegou em sua mão com tanta delicadeza que a fez tremer mais ainda, mesmo depois de sentados continuou a segura-la.  
Marguerite: Que bom que você achou... O aeroporto... Quer dizer o avião.  
Marguerite: Madge que besteira (pensou completamente sem jeito)  
John: Que pena que não pudemos sair antes, eu sei que você gostaria de me conhecer alguma horas antes da festa.  
Marguerite: Deve estar trabalhando muito.  
Roxton desviou o olhar para o corredor e ela percebeu a mancada que tinha dado.  
Pra sua sorte estavam viajando na primeira classe, as poltronas eram separadas o que a ajudou a esconder a cara de tanta vergonha.  
Marguerite: Ah deixa eu te avisar. Sabe aquelas famílias cheias de gente maluca, mas que no fim do dia a gente continua amando assim mesmo. A minha não é assim.  
John apenas sorriu.  
Marguerite: Eu amo o meu pai, mas como ele é meu padrasto tecnicamente ele não é da família. Ele é praticamente um refém.  
Depois disso foi um silencio sepulcral. O que fez Madge pegar no sono. E cerca de 5 horas depois acordou completamente amassada, maquiagem borrada, baba escorrendo e levemente -se de seu acompanhante e olhou pra trás.**_

_Aeromoça:Senhoras e Senhores em breve estaremos pousando no aeroporto de Heathrow em aterrissar por favor permaneçam sentados até que o aviso de apertem os cintos se apague.A hora local é de 16:22 e a temperatura é de agradáveis 22 íamos de agradecê-los por voarem conosco e esperamos vê-los em breve  
__**John: Boa tarde.  
Um sorriso daqueles ao acordar era o que ela precisava.  
Marguerite: Não foi um sonho (pensou)  
Pegou um espelho e constatou o que já esperava, parecia que tinha sido pisoteada.  
Ao desembarcarem Madge foi trocar de roupa enquanto John a esperava no taxi. Quando ela voltou, ele a esperava encostado no carro.  
Marguerite: Ai John, por favor, não vai vestir isso hoje a ?  
Ele usava um terno preto e uma gravata azul bebê perfeitamente normal, se a fase azul de Marguerite já tivesse passado. Ela também usava azul bebê, fora os sapatos as malas e a bolsa.  
John: Vou sim.  
Marguerite: Não, não tem problema a gravata é legal, mas é que parece que o alfaiate cortou um pedaço do meu vestido e fez a gravata.Não me leva a mal não ,pode combinar,combinar é sempre legal.O problema é que,é que você ta combinando demais comigo.  
John: Pode parecer que a gente ta forçando a barra?  
Marguerite: Eu quero que pareça que a gente combina, mas não que a gente ta forçando uma barra.  
John: Eu vou te ensinar um truque.  
Só agora ele desencosta do carro e se aproxima dela deixando o mínimo de espaço entre ambos.  
John: Se olhar a pessoa nos olhos, ela não vai reparar no que está usando. Agora vamos.  
No carro...  
Marguerite:Eu não quero que a gente pareça um par de for usar essa gravata então vou ter que trocar meu será que dá pra parar o carro?**_

_**Pub Restaurant.  
John pacientemente senta num sofá enquanto Madge está no banheiro a procura de um vestido que não combine com o terno sala só havia ele e um faxineiro do restaurante.  
Marguerite: Ai desculpe John eu juro que esse vai ser o ?Você deve estar sei lá o que você ta achando.  
Já era o terceiro vestido. Creme com flores pretas e com casaquinho de renda perto.  
John: Eu sei que isso é muito importante pra você. Mas não se esqueça que você uma mulher bonita. E parece que tudo conspira a seu favor.  
Marguerite: Ah não mente pra mim.  
A porta finalmente se abri.  
Marguerite: Tô um caco ,mas pelo menos eu quero ser um caco sexy.  
John: E você conseguiu.  
Marguerite: Jura? Não se apega demais viu.  
E de volta ao banheiro.  
Faxineiro: Eu prefiro o vermelho.  
John: Vou avisar.  
No próximo vestido ela foi rodopiando até frente dele com o cabelo pro lado.  
John:Uhm.  
Marguerite: "Uhn,vestido bonito" ou "Uhm! Que linda foi uma loucura te deixar"  
Faxineiro: É eu comeria você, se você deixasse é claro.  
John encarou o rapaz com cara de poucos amigos até que ele se tocou e saiu.  
Marguerite: Eu mereç volta ao banheiro 10.  
John: Madge usa o vermelho.  
Trinta minutos depois estacionaram em frente ao local que estava acontecendo primeiro evento do casamento.**_


	3. Holla Familia

**Cap.3 Holla Familia.**

_**Marguerite: Eu acho que não vou conseguir.  
Madge já foi voltando para a porta quando John a segurou pelo braço.  
John: Olha a gente nunca vai ter certeza, mas temos que entrar.  
Ela encontra confiança nas palavras dele e pega em sua mão para continuar a é que uma senhorinha de lilás para na frente deles.  
Marguerite: Tia Bea!  
Tia Bea: Querida sobrinha é você quem deveria estar se casando. Sabia?Precisava ter brigado com seu noivo, e pensar que o Willian é o padrinho!  
Marguerite: A senhora já conhece o John?  
Muito mais que sem jeito ela coloca Roxton em sua frente para apresentá-lo a tia chata.  
John: Como vai?  
Tia Bea:Oh,como vai? E o que você faz?  
Marguerite: Com licença.  
Os dois vão guardar os casacos, numa espécie de grande closet do salão. Madge ainda o puxava pela mão.  
Marguerite: Ah que pesadelo.  
Marguerite: Bom nós precisamos de uma historia. Você é um terapeuta, nos conhecemos a pouco tempo e você é louco por mim.  
Já sem o casaco Madge tira um envelope do bolso e entrega a John.  
Marguerite: Seis mil certinho pode contar.  
John: Eu confio em você.  
Marguerite: Não conta.  
John: Tá bom.**_

_**John começa contar acompanhado por ela.  
John: Olha eu vou cumprir o meu papel, mas se você intimidade vamos acertar a grana antes.  
Marguerite: Ah não, não, não eu acho a idéia de fazer sexo por dinheiro repuguinante.  
John apenas tira os olhos do dinheiro e olha pra ela.  
Marguerite: Desculpe. Não se ofenda, por favor.  
John: Me faz um favor para de pedir desculpas,se encararmos isso apenas como uma transação financeira talvez você não sinta tanta vontade de pedir desculpas.  
Marguerite: Desculpe.  
John: Além de tudo é chato. Vamos.  
Roxton tentou pegar na mão dela só que Madge se afastou.  
Marguerite: Desculpe.  
Quando percebeu o olhar dele.  
Marguerite: Oh, desculpe!  
Rebeca: MINHA GATA!O que aconteceu com você.  
A mulher loira foi logo a abraçando  
Rebeca: Foi dar uma rapidinha?(disse-lhe ao ouvido)  
Marguerite :Mamãe não é hora de você ser você mesma.  
Rebeca: E...Esse ai quem é?  
Marguerite:Ah.  
John: Eu sou o cara novo. È um prazer te conhecer.  
John beijou a mão de Rebeca com a delicadeza de um Gentleman.  
Rebeca: Lindo!Isso é uma maratona não um sprint.  
Enquanto falava Rebeca puxava Madge pelo braço e John as seguia. Temos coquetel de boas vindas hoje e amanha vamos ter eventos no parque, seguidos por eventos cobertos. Na sexta teremos um piquenique depois vem o ensaio do jantar. E como você desavisadamente chegou sem tempo para descansar. Eu preciso que você se hidrate .**_

_**Marguerite: Ta bom. PAPAI!  
George:Minha querida.  
Marguerite: Esse é o John.  
John: Professor Krux.è um prazer.  
John estendeu-lhe a mão com um imenso sorriso.  
Verônica: MADGE, MADGE.  
Uma loira mais louca que a Marguerite se aproximou aos berros.  
Verônica: Eu vou me casar maninha.  
Verônica abra a irmã e roda com ela.  
Verônica: Ai que saudade que eu senti de você. Nossa que gato é esse?  
E do mesmo jeito que veio foi embora, como um furacão.  
George: Nesses momentos um drinque ajuda muito não?  
John: Gostaria de mais um drinque senhor?  
George: Eu acho que sim.  
Chegando mais perto de Madge  
George: Onde achou ele?  
Marguerite: Ah, paginas amarelas.  
John: Senhor.  
George: Ah, obrigado.  
Rebeca: Alô, Alô (microfonia).  
Marguerite: Ai meu Deus quem deu o microfone pra ela?**_

_**Rebeca: Alô, alô?Oh maravilhoso!Até que enfim está funcionando. E então todo mundo já tem drinque, por que vou dizer algumas palavras. Bem vindos amigos e familiares, eu e o George estamos tão felizes de vocês estarem aqui para celebrar conosco e receber Eduard e os Malone na nossa família. Engraçado, sempre achamos que íamos casar a Madge primeiro, tínhamos muitas razoes para esperar a isso por que ela sempre fez muito sucesso com os meninos na escola e chegamos muito perto uma vez,mas como vocês já sabem a coisa toda foi um por sorte nós conseguimos recuperar o deposito e aqui estamos nos...  
Um solo de piano veio a calhar finalmente alguém resolveu salvar Madge daquela tortura que era ouvir sua própria mãe descrever com perfeição todo o sofrimento que a marcara para sempre  
Willian: O NOIVO E A NOIVA!**_

O pior era que logo o Willian era o seu salvador, de carrasco para salvador em menos de 5 minutos, mas não durou, carrasco outra vez.  
Rebeca: Ah sim, sim voltemos á noiva e ao noivo. Eduard estamos muito felizes que tenha se apaixonado por uma menina comum como a nossa Verôéns meus queridos.  
Todos levantaram um brinde ao casal. O salão era só vinhos e sorrisos.  
Antes que as demais pessoas a percebessem Madge foi até o banheiro meio que pra fugir de tanta gente, ouvir sua mãe descrever todo o seu sofrimento de forma impecável não foi uma coisa muito agradá de 15 minutos no banheiro,Madge saiu tentando dar um jeito no tomara que caia que insistia em na frente do banheiro alguém a esperava e isso era pior do que se o teimoso vestido resolvesse cair na frente de todos.

_**Marguerite: Oh,Willian!  
Willian:Oi Madge...MadgeMandu.  
Marguerite: Depois de tudo ainda tem coragem de me chamar por um apelido?É o cumulo. Ai o que ele está fazendo. (pensou Madge desesperada)  
Willian se aproximava para abraçá-la.E aquele abraço parecia durar uma eternidade,Madge ficou muito triste pois agora tinha certeza que Willian ainda tinha um enorme controle sobre ainda o amava.  
Willian: Legal você está linda... Linda.  
Ela tentava ser simpática, e conseguia, mas só por fora. Até alguém gritar. E Willian ficou invisível  
Finn: OH MEU DEUS, MEU DEUS, MEU DEUS!MADGE!  
Finn: Onde é que você se meteu?Meus ginecologistas ligam com mais freqüência.  
Madge: Você tem mais de um ginecologista?  
Finn: Você tem que jogar um contra o outro. Senão vão pensar que você é fácil.  
Finn: Oi imbecil. Olha já que você dispensou a minha prima brutalmente e sem razão. Não vai se importar se eu roubar ela. Não é?  
Mas como eu já disse, ele estava invisível, por isso fim nem mesmo esperou uma resposta e puxou Madge escada abaixo.  
No salão.  
Marguerite: Não precisava ter feito isso.  
Finn: Eu não estava te salvando dele, eu estava te salvando de você. Você minha amiga é boa demais.  
Marguerite: Vodca, eu preciso de Vodca.  
Madge pensou e correu até a primeira taça que achou no bar.  
Marguerite: Trouxe algum namorado?**_

_**Sabe aquela parada: Fale com a minha mão, pois é a Finn fez exatamente igual com a Madge, John estava rodeado de senhorinhas, Tia Bea e rebeca eram as mais empolgadas e fascinadas.  
Finn:Querida pra que gastar mais de 10 minutos com aquele panaca quando aquele pedaço de mal caminho está de esperando.O que é que ele faz mesmo?  
Madge:Ele é terapeuta.  
John: Acho que nunca vi tantas mulheres bonitas num só lugar.  
John aproveitou que todas se derreteram em sorrisos, e procurou por Marguerite, e quando encontrou seus olhos piscou pra ela, e o admirava enquanto Finn babava.  
Madge só acenou discretamente mais Finn.  
Finn: Meu Deus. Acho que eu gozei.  
Madge quase morreu de susto.  
Depois Finn sumiu, como sempre foi procurar uma diversão e alguém que não é era da família, pois sabia que com parentes era pecado. Enquanto Madge e John bebiam no bar ao lado dos noivos. Ou melhor, Madge tentava beber.  
Verônica: Ah me dá isso ai?  
Verônica encasquetou com a bebida de Marguerite.  
Madge sorriu e passou o copo pra ela.  
Verônica: Sabe o que mais eu adoro nisso Madge?  
Marguerite: É que finalmente você tem motivo pro mundo girar em seu redor?  
Verônica: Isso!  
Ned chegou brincou com Vê.E John passou sua bebida para Madge e pediu outra.  
Verônica:Vamos dançar.  
Madge e John só viram o tombo, os noivos ao chão,hilário.  
Verônica:Viu amor,é isso que da aparecer nas aulas de dança só 2 dias antes do casamento.  
Ned:Alguém já viu falar em aula de dança pra casamentos?  
John:Eu acho que todo mundo.  
Ned:Isso é uma coisa importante?  
John:Nós vamos com vocês.  
Verônica:Eu nem te conheço ainda gatão, mas eu já sou sua fã.**_


	4. Conhecendo o inimigo

_**Cap.3 Conhecendo o inimigo  
John resolveu sair um pouco tomar um ar na varanda, mas o ar da varanda não estava muito legal por que o famoso ex estava lá.  
John: Oi.  
William: Oi, tudo bem?  
John: Casamento é a celebração do amor e do compromisso. E da utopia. No mundo real é apenas uma desculpa para se beber em excesso e dizer coisas inconvenientes.  
Willian: Um filosofo.  
John só riu.  
John: Psicanalista.  
Willian: Que droga.  
John: Que foi?  
Willian: Não nada.  
John: Pode falar.  
Willian: Vocês yankees e suas terapias. Que são uma tremenda baboseira pra mim. Ficar se abrindo com um desconhecido.  
Willian olhava perturbado ao olhar para o bar onde Madge ria junto com os noivos.  
Willian: Droga.  
John: O que foi?  
Willian: É que tem essa garota que eu gosto muito, acho que estou até apaixonada. Mas a questão é que eu...  
Madge: Achei você!  
Marguerite já chegou beijando o John.**_

_**Willian:Oi MADGE.  
**__**Marguerite: Ah oi. Vejo que já conheceu o meu ex.  
John olhava surpreso para Willian.  
John: Eu contei como a gente te se conheceu.  
Madge o olhava tentando descobrir qual era a historia da vez.  
John: O jogo dos Nicks.  
Marguerite: É.  
Willian: Mas você odeia esportes.  
Marguerite: Eu odeio Crickens.  
Willian: Tudo bem.  
Madge nem olhava pra ele, distribuía beijinhos na face de Roxton.  
Willian finalmente se tocou e saiu.  
John:Ele ta meio bêbado,mas acho que ainda é louco por você.  
Até que uma loira muito estranha atrapalhou a conversa.  
Loira: Acho que eu conheço você de algum lugar.  
Madge nem se quer olhou para a mulher.  
Marguerite: NÃO.  
Pegou John pela mão e o levou para um cantinho vazio.  
Marguerite: O que ele disse?Você... Acha que ele me quer de volta?  
John nem mesmo respondeu. Ficou em silêncio durante todo o tempo.  
Até voltarem para o taxi em direção a casa dos pais de Madge.  
Era uma bela casa, com um belo barco estacionado na garagem. Isso um barco estacionado na garagem. As excentricidades da família de Madge não iriam parar por ai. Dessa vez, o taxista não os ajudou com as malas. E o John teve que carregar rodas as azulzinhas, alem da sua única filha. Foram direto para o quarto de Madge com ajuda dos pais dela para subir a espada.  
John: Agradeço a hospitalidade.**_

_**Rebeca:Ah não seja bobo,foi muito bom finalmente te que tecnicamente eu nem soubesse que você surpresas.  
Marguerite:Mamãe onde o John vai dormir?Sabe é que a minha mãe tinha uma regra sobre homens e mulheres no mesmo quarto.  
Rebeca e George se olhavam com cumplicidade.  
Rebeca:Deixa de ser boba.  
Marguerite:O que?  
Rebeca:Eu não sou tão suburbana quanto a minha filha pensa.  
Madge ficou em estado de choque e os pais desceram as escada rindo.  
John gastava um tempo olhando pra Madge, ela sempre o pagava mirando-a, mas sempre que ela o encarava ele sorria. E isso acontecia dentro do quarto, enquanto ele colocava as malas.  
Marguerite:Não repare a decoração,eu passei uma fase floral muito dolorosa.  
John sempre sorria com os comentário doidos de Madge,mas ao abrir o armário.  
John:Air Supply?  
Marguerite:Ah é que os meus pais,receberam estudantes de intercambio alemã deve ter esquecido.  
Enquanto John tirava a gravata,Madge arrancou o cartaz da porta do armário.  
No banheiro.  
Marguerite: Todo mundo conhece os grandes sucessos. As baladas menos conhecidas são profundamente intensas.  
O quarto era terrivelmente infantil, não parecia em nada com seu apartamento. John sentou numa poltrona para tirar o sapato e apertou um ursinho que estava na poltrona. De onde podia ver Madge na pontinha do pé, tirando a maquiagem na frente do espelho.  
John: Isso é um velho habito das aulas de balé?Ou de uma vida inteira pisando em ovos?  
Madge ainda na ponta dos pés foi até a porta e a fechou depois de dizer:  
Marguerite: Eu nunca fiz balé.**_

_**Minutos depois ela desfazia a mala e ele tirava a camisa até que John viu a revista em que estava a entrevista que ele havia dado dias atrás.  
John: Como sabia que era eu?(apontando para a revista)  
Que estava escrito. "Confidencialidade Garantida."  
Marguerite: É que eu tenho um amigo na revista.  
John: Tudo pelo anonimato.  
E quando disse isso ele abria a camisa num movimento só. Que visão. Madge abaixou a cabeça com vergonha de não conseguir parar de olhar. E ele percebeu.  
John: Vai fundo pode olhar, faz parte do pacote.  
Madge começou a rir, super sem graça, até ele começar a tirar o sinto o que a deixou pior.  
Marguerite: Desculpa, é que eu estou muito nervosa. Nunca pensei que isso pudesse acontecer comigo.  
John: Acontecer com você?  
Marguerite: Acontecer comigo no sentido de eu peguei o telefone, eu te procurei, eu te trouxe pra cá. Madge continuava de cabeça baixa e John já estava só de cueca, e que coisa.  
Marguerite: E te dei seis mil dólares das minhas economias.  
Ainda ouvindo ele passou para o banheiro e ela o acompanhou os olhos a tempo de ver ele tirar a cueca,o que fez o coração dela palpitar.  
John: Pode pegar o meu shampoo, por favor?  
Marguerite: Shampoo!Tá legal.  
Como sempre, desastrada correu para o banheiro. Entregava de um lado ele colocava a mão do outro e assim ficaram um tempinho. Até ele pegar pelo meio, deixando todo o corpo molhado a mostra. Madge estava indo ao delírio. Tentando não pensar besteira ela pegou a revista e sentou no bidê.**_

_**Marguerite: Aqui você conta que era gigolô e começou a diversificar.  
John: Bom a historia real, é que a minha mãe era hippie e era streper .  
A cortina era quase transparente, e Madge tentava não olhar.  
John: Ela foi muito indecente comigo, ela lavava a lingerie dela na minha banheira.  
Ele resolver olhar pra ela. E abriu um pouco a cortina.  
John: Comigo ainda dentro.  
Marguerite: Nossa.  
John: Por isso como adulto eu tive que encontrar formas de ter intimidade e sexo,mas com regras que não podiam ser quebradas.  
Marguerite: Serio?  
John: Eu to te sacaneando.  
Que sorriso.  
Madge pegou uma toalha e jogou em John.  
Marguerite: Seu imbecil. Tudo bem tem uma parte aqui que.  
John abriu toda a cortina e ela virou para o outro lado.  
Marguerite: Em que você fala letra por letra: Toda mulher te a vida amorosa que quer.  
Ele sai do Box e ela se vira.  
Marguerite: Isso ta parecendo uma certa GENERALIZAÇÃO!  
Ali estava ela nu em pelo e na frente.  
Marguerite: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Ele se divertia com o jeito dela. Ainda sem olhar pra ele.  
Marguerite: Você acha mesmo que eu quero ser solteira e infeliz. Você acha que eu me prender ao homem que me enrolou durante anos e anos. Um cara que de repente destruiu meu coração  
John:Primeiro não existe nada de repente.E segundo:Acho sim  
Marguerite:O que?  
John:quando chegar a hora de deixar de ser solteira e ê é lá  
Madge continuava olhar a barriga tanquinho de Roxton estatelada com o que ele havia dito.**_

_**Horas depois.  
John já estava deitado pronto para dormir enquanto Madge preparava uma parede de travesseiros na cama para finalmente dormir.  
Marguerite: Quando você estava falando com o Willian. Como ele estava?  
John: Parecia um ser egoísta e inofensivo.  
Marguerite: Falando sério.  
John: Pareceu atormentado.  
Marguerite: Atormentado como?Tipo ciumento por eu estar com você?Ou por que ele se arrependeu da nossa separação?  
John dormiu deixando falando sozinha.  
Marguerite: Eu achei ele mais maduro.**_


	5. Eventos no Parque O Jogo de beisebol

_**Cap.5 Eventos no Parque. O Jogo de beisebol.  
O time estava formado: John, Madge, Finn e Verônica versus Willian, Ned e mais dois amigos, esses amigos que sempre estão conosco pra pagar o mico com a gente.  
Willian: Corre Ned, Corre.  
Era tarde demais, foi ponto de Verônica, enquanto o time até então vencedor de abraçava Ned vibrava coma alegria de Verônica.  
Ned: Boa bola querida!  
Willian: NED?  
Ned: O que é?  
Agora era a vez de Finn rebater, Willian era o arremessador, e como sempre, ele e Finn estavam sempre se insultando.  
Willian: Vamos!  
Finn: Não enche o saco Willian.  
E foi mais um ponto para a equipe de Marguerite. E por falar na Madge o descomfiômetro dela tava precisando recarregar as baterias. Bem é seguinte entanto estava bebendo água percebeu que Willian olhava pra ela, resolveu seduzi-lo, só que nada disso fugiu aos olhos de John.  
Fingindo calor Madge começou a derramar a água gelada no rosto depois foi descendo para o colo, a principio estava sensual sim, só que ela não suportou a temperatura da água, e deu um piti hilário. Willian foi cavalheiro e se virou para rir de mais uma bobeira de Madge, mas não foi os olhos dele que ela procurou, quando encontrou os olhos de Roxton ele só balançou a cabeça sem ém ela não parou por aí,como a blusa tinha molhado ele desabotoou até o meio e amarrou,deixando a barriga de fora sorrindo e olhando para Willian que sorria pra ela.  
John: Vai lá Madge, é a sua vez.  
Pra ela ouvir o que John estava falando, demorou e muito. O jogo de sedução entre ela e Willian estava cada vez melhor. John passou o bastão pra ela enquanto ela se empinava e olhava para Willian.  
Marguerite: Seja legal comigo Willian.  
Ele aproveitou que ela não estava nem ai pro jogo e finalmente fez um ponto.  
Willian: FORA!**_

_**Willian e Ned comemoravam e era a vez de John, e Madge sem que ninguém visse fala no ouvido de John.  
Marguerite: Perde o jogo.  
Ele só olha pra ela com aquela carinha linda que só ele tem.  
Só que agora estava por vir o duelo de titãs,Willian x John quem fizesse o próximo ponto estava saindo na frente naquele triangulo doido.  
Felizmente John rebateu e a corrida começou,Madge olhava atônita por John não ter obedecido a sua vibrava,se John não estivesse com Madge ela já o teria atacado.  
Antes que Will conseguisse lançar a bola John chegou a Madge e a abraçou.  
Marguerite:Era pra você estar ajudando.  
John: Acredite eu estou.  
John apontou pra Willian com a cabeça que chutava a grama, Madge adorou e pulou na cintura de John beijando-o e olhando para Willian.**_


	6. Despedida de solteiro Hot Hot Hot

_**Cap.6 Despedida de solteiro (Hot Hot Hot)  
Em casa.  
Mais tarde Madge estava no quarto com John, enquanto George declarava seu amor pelo seu um balde e uma esponja nas mãos pretendia lavar a embarcaçã apesar de ele e Madge não serem pai e filha de verdade,Madge parecia ter puxado muitas coisas dele.  
O senhor jogou a água no barco, só que ele estava muito perto o que era lógico que a água ao bater na superfície do barco voltaria e então ele estaria todo molhando. Resumindo os dois estavam tomando banho o barco e o marinheiro.  
No quarto de Marguerite John lia um livro enquanto esperava Madge terminar de se maquiar.  
Bem ao sair como não podia faltar, Madge usava uma blusa (agora deveria ter um coro) AZUL, uma mini saia rosa sandália s de salto rosa, e meias ¾ rosas também.  
John: Qual é a dessas meias?  
Marguerite: É uma roupa de golfista solteirona. Já trabalhou em casamentos?  
John: Não, mas já trabalhei em enterros.  
Marguerite:Um acompanhante num enterro?Quando alguém morreu?  
John: Imagine enfrentar isso sozinha?  
George:Ah,pega.  
O marinheiro da casa jogou as chaves do carro pra John.  
George:Não deixa ele sair do lado direito da estrada.  
John:Que naturalmente fica a esquerda.  
George:Isso mesmo.**_

_**No carro.  
Marguerite:Mas me conta já se sentiu atraído por alguma cliente?  
John:Olha só eu sei que você está curiosa,mas eu...Eu não posso falar de outras clientes.  
Marguerite:Ah me conta já quiseram dormir com você.  
Chegando no salão de festas,John como sempre um cavalheiro saiu do carro e abriu a porta para Madge.  
John: Se quer mesmo saber, não é tanto pelo sexo. É uma questão de entender o que as pessoas precisam.  
Marguerite: Qual é?Você é o rei dos acompanhantes. Falar com você foi mais difícil que entrar na faculdade.  
John: Não eu não faço esse jogo. Sem truques. É muito mais...  
Agora estavam frente a frente, e John tentava encontrar uma palavra, achava que estalar os dedos ajudava.  
Marguerite: Sutil?  
John: A questão não sou eu. A questão é você.  
Marguerite:Mostra.  
Madge estava sendo incrivelmente irônica,colocou a bolsa em cima do carro,  
Marguerite:Vai.  
Roxton anda bem devagar, olhando para frente, fazendo Madge de virar ela ficando de cotas pro carro e ele de frente pra ela  
John:O que estará me impedindo?Talvez as palavras moralmente repugnante?  
Madge abriu um sorriso largo, lembrando de mais uma de suas mancadas.  
Marguerite:Mostra.**_

_**Usando todo o seu estoque de charme John olha pro lado e empurra Madge com uma só mão fazendo com que ela quase deite sobre o ão encostou o corpo sobre o a sua fase disse:  
John:Feche os olhos.  
Madge muito desconfiada olhava par o lado enquanto o rosto dele se aproximava.  
John:Feche os olhos!  
Sua voz ficava cada vez mais máscula.  
Seus narizes quase se tocavam, o hálito quente de John voz era como o som de águas.  
John: Está segura, pode relaxar.  
Sentido cada vez mais a proximidade dos lábios dele Madge abriu um pouco a boca esperando que ele a beijasse. Mas ele pegou em sua cintura e disse:  
John:Eu não vou te vai se arrepender de ter perdido você.Então não se preocupe.  
Ele foi subindo a mão a cariciando o corpo de Madge até parar em sua nuca  
John:Esqueça o passado,esqueça a dor,Só pense:  
Com a boca muito perto da dela e o polegar tocando o seu lábio.  
John:Na mulher incrível que você é.  
Afastando o rosto do dela ele concluiu.  
John:Faça isso e ele vai ver o que perdeu.  
ê vale cada centavo.  
Ainda olhando nos olhos dela ele girou os calcanhares e deitou sobre a lateral do carro.  
John:Você tem que ir.  
ê é o rei  
Madge arruma um pouco a roupa e vai em frente, só que John a segura pelo braço e indica o caminho certo.**_

_**...A festa já havia começado quando Madge chegou, as tequilas já rolavam.  
Marguerite:A VÊ!  
Madge ergueu um brinde com tequila que era o combustível da é aparecer um estranho no da bolsa em cima do carro?Ela não pegou e o tudo do John foi a festa num alvoroço maior.  
John: Achei que ia precisar.  
Marguerite: Obrigada, que cabeça a minha.  
John: Tchau.  
Finn: Por que você não fica.  
Finn foi a idealizadora do motim depois de um instante todas as mulheres estavam rodeando John e sentido seu cheiro. Menos Madge, Vê e Finn.  
Finn: Dá pra acreditar que a Madge ta dando pra esse cara?Você devia mandar rezar uma missa em ação de graças. Vai lá mulher quer perder o bofe?  
Madge foi até ele e falo bem no seu ouvido.  
Marguerite: Deve ser ótimo ser pago pra ser você mesmo.  
John: E quem disse que esse sou eu.  
Verônica: Dá licença?  
John: Ah Verônica obrigado por me proporcionar uma rara visão desse ritual brinde aos maridos que conquistaram vocês,aos bobalhões que perderam vocês.E aos sortudos que ainda vão conhecer  
Verônica: Bem vindo ao clube das mulheres.  
Madge o levou até a porta e se despediu com um devido as protestos novamente provocados por aquele beijão de cinema,John a olhava mas depois fechou os olhos e se entregou ao o delírio das presentes.**_

_**Finn:Eu não acreditou que você achou ele primeiro .IH isso vai me dar uma depressã vai pagar uma bebida pra minha ?  
Mais tarde numa outra despedida de solteiro.  
Willian e Ned conversavam e bebiam,quer dizer mais bebiam.  
Willian:Lembra quando a gente foi passar com as garotas na beira do lago?è um calor insuportável de manha e uma chuva torrencial de tarde.  
Ned:Não  
Willian:Você deu ré a bicicleta do guarda.  
Ned:Não lembro não.  
Willian:O PASSEIO NO MATO.  
Ned:Ah sim,tava cheiro de gatinhas.É mas no final foi a Madge que ficou com a urticária.  
Willian:E a Madge não disse nada até ver a Vê coçando aquela bunda no banheiro.  
Ned: Ai você passou uma folha medicinal pra diminuir o inchaço. É... Eu me lembro.  
Willian:Eu não merecia ela naquele tempo.  
Ned:E agora merece?  
John Observava tudo de longe,parecia estar dando um tempo para ir é Willian o avistar.  
Willian:Qual é o problema dele?  
Ned:Que foi?  
Willian:Não sei,tem alguma coisa estranha nele.  
Ned:O cara tem um corpo saradão,definido e ta comendo a sua ex namorada.  
Willian:Não,não é e olha só pra ele,ele ficou todo...Todo americano com cara de rei do pedaço.  
E o John estava mesmo,só que pra comunidade feminina estava lindo.  
Até que conversa vai,conversa vem,descem duas stripers,alguns rapazes incluindo Willian arrastaram Ned.  
Willian:Ah fala serio.  
Ned:Vamos é a ultima chance.  
Na outra festa...**_

_**Finn fumava ou melhor estava num jogo de sedução com o isso Madge estava engolindo mais uma dose de tequila,que já deveria ser a vigésima pois a morena já estava pra lá de "baguidá" e todos as mulheres naquela festa.  
Mas apesar de bêbada aquele cara não era estranho ela conhecia ele.  
Marguerite:Tribuno???  
Tribuno:Ainda não...  
Marguerite e Tribuno:...è, mas eu chego lá!!!  
Madge que não podia acreditar que o Tribuno estava ali e flertando com a Finn,como o mundo é quase deitou sobre o balcão pra abraçar o amigo.  
Marguerite: O quê que você?E tá fazendo aqui?Achei que estivesse em São Francisco ou era Nepal?  
Tribuno:Era Sidney mas eu tava sentindo falta da chuva.  
Verônica a que aparentemente era a mais bêbada de todas,achegou pra perto dos três ao ver o velho amigo.  
Verônica:A Madge contou que ela chutou você por causa do mal hálito?  
Marguerite:Ta bê balançava a cabeça e pensava -Pra quê que a gente bebe pra ficar fazendo coisas tão estúpidas.A eu não te dispensei,né?Madge acariciava o rosto dele tentando amenizar a situação.  
Tribuno: È compreensível...Você era uma das beldades da escola.  
Verônica: É e a gente também sabe que a Madge era uma das rebeldes mais lindas da escola. Ela foi eleita a dos olhos mais lindos, do sorriso mais bonito e aquela que iria envelhecer ê é minha meia irmã mas eu te amo inteirinha.  
Verônica abraçou Marguerite com os olhos rasos te água.  
Marguerite:É que tal trazer pra minha meia irmã o sétimo buraco?  
Verônica:Tequila!Tequila por favor!  
Verônica continuava chorando.  
Marguerite:Ta tudo bem?  
Verônica:Ah! É que eu não sei se eu vou conseguir.  
Marguerite:O Sétimo buraco?  
Verônica:Não,não proibir o meu casamento é serio!  
Marguerite:Mas que papo é esse?**_

_**A musica voltou a tocar muito mais alto. E verônica fez o que Marguerite era mestra. Deixou a questão no dançar com Finn deixando a irmão se pergunta sobre qual o motivo da repentina tristeza.  
John estava praticamente carregando Malone levando-o pra casa.  
Ned: Qual é a do Willian?Como se eu fosse dormir com qualquer uma. Eu vou me casar!  
John: A experiência me ensinou que um homem apaixonado não procura você fez a coisa certa.  
Ned: Como é que você sabe tanto?Sobre tanta coisa.  
John:Sou prostituto.  
Ned se abaixou de tanto rir não agüentava ficar de pé.  
Ned: Gostei dessa!Gostei!  
Depois que Ned entrou John continuou olhando e disse:  
John: A verdade é a melhor camuflagem ninguém acredita nela.**_

_**Na outra festa...  
Quer dizer na limusine,Marguerite fazia um esforço enorme pra sair do carro sem tirar o cinto de seguranç provava o quanto elas estavam bêbadas.E o alvo era um caixa eletrô limpou o saldo de todo s os seus cartões de credito e depois se despediu de Finn.  
Finn:Galera foi uma noite inesquecível!  
A loirinha seguiu em linha reta até o carro virar a esquina,depois disso ela também virou e pegou um caminho que definitivamente não era o de disso toda a cidade precisava saber que Verônica ia se casar,e já que estavam bêbadas um mico a mais um mico a menos não faria muita diferenç duas loucas seguiram gritando pelo teto solar da limusine tendo como trilha sonora "ALL OUT OF LOVE" hit famosissimo de Air Supply,e o pior é que a noite estava longe de acabar.  
Quando finalmente chegou em casa Madge foi a cozinha beber água e tentar tirar os pensamentos sórdidos da sua a quem ela pretendia enganar,tinha passado no verdade a água era só pra convencer ela mesma de que precisava de pensar e foi para o quarto e ver o John dormindo tranqüilo com o peito descoberto foi ainda pior,ela definitivamente não tinha pra onde aproximou mas um pouco e ele acordou.  
John:O que foi?  
Marguerite:Shhhhhhh!  
Ela apenas estendeu a mão e ele entendeu o recado, saindo das cobertas e mostrando todo o seu corpo coberto apenas por uma cueca apenas sorriu e lhe entregou uma camisa pra que ele a seguisse.  
Foram para o barco ao entrar ela tentou ser sensual, mas bêbada como estava, acabou caindo e quase acordando toda a vizinhança com sua gargalhada. John a pegou do chão.**_

_**John : Vem cá.  
Ele sabia que ela não estava em seu juízo perfeito, mas ansiava por ela, apertou o seu corpo junto ao dela, Madge se afastou e o empurrou para dentro do barco fazendo com que ele sentasse na cama. Ele não conseguia entender como ela apesar de bêbada podia exercer todo esse poder sobre ele. Sabia que não estava sendo profissional, mas não podia dizer não. Naquele exato momento ele percebeu que estava perdido. Madge tirou sua camisa e o deitou na cama. Começou a tirar peça por peça da sua fantasia sem perder o contato com os olhos dele. Ele?Ah ele respirava com dificuldade Marguerite Krux tinha definitivamente acabado coma sua carreira.  
Ela deitou sobre ele e ficou olhando, analisando todos os traços daquele rosto perfeito, ela parecia saber que era só uma questão de tempo para ele perder o controle e saciar o desejo que os consumia. E em uma fração de segundos ele não era mais John Roxton um dos melhores acompanhantes do país, era só um homem perdidamente apaixonado.**_


	7. Who dance scares away his woes

_**Cap.7:Who dance scares away his woes.  
**__**Roxton foi acordado com o barulho da rua que começava a funcionar, trabalhadores recolhendo o lixo,jornais sendo entregues,uma manha como outra não pra ele,ao abrir os olhos pode sentir o cheiro dela morando em seus pulmõ e levantou com o todo cuidado para não acordá sair do barco foi saldado por um homem que passava pela rua e percebeu que já estavam todos mais acordados do que ele imaginava.  
Algum tempo depois foi a vez de Madge acordar e sair do barco. Morta de vergonha e torcendo pra não ser vista, mas ao chegar do lado de fora ouviu alguém bater na janela.  
George: Bom dia Madge.  
Com muito mais vergonha ainda ela respondeu.  
Marguerite:Bom dia pai.  
Correu para o quarto. Fechou a porta com cuidado e percebeu a bolsa com todo o dinheiro que tinha tirado no banco na noite anterior. Mas foi surpreendida por John que trazia uma bandeja de café da manha. Ela tentou esconder a bolsa entre as cobertas pra que ele não visse.  
John: Eu não sei se é o que você quer, mas eu trouxe. Café preto, umas torradas velhas, ovo sanduíche de queijo.  
Marguerite: Nossa que gentileza.  
Ele se inclinou para beijá-la, mas antes.  
Marguerite: Deixa eu te fazer uma pergunta... O que aconteceu ontem à noite?  
Ele estava atônito,como ela não lembrava se pra ele foi um momento ú mais olhar nos olhos dela respondeu:  
John:Nada.**_

_**Entrego-lhe uma xícara de café, e tentou sorrir ao vê-la ir para o banheiro. Depois que Madge fechou a porta, ele foi ver o que ela tentou esconder, o que infelizmente ele já imaginava. Ao ver o dinheiro uma sombra de decepção passou sobre o seu rosto, e logo depois a raiva o fez invadir o banheiro. Na verdade ele estava mais decepcionado do que irritado, puxou a cortina e ela virou pra ele cobrindo os seios com as mãos.  
John: Isso é de ontem à noite?  
Marguerite: NÃO!Como poderia ser? Nada aconteceu?  
John: É que se eu fosse te cobrar eu avisaria antes. Eu já tinha te explicado.  
Marguerite: Eu... Eu não queria que você pensasse que eu queria alguma coisa de graça ou que eu queria alguma coisa. Obviamente eu estava esperando alguma coisa, se não, eu não passaria no banco a caminho de casa.  
John: Só pra você saber!Ainda faltam 300.  
Madge ficou horrorizada ao vê-lo sair do banheiro. Com toda tranqüilidade que o seu charme permitia John jogou a carteira de Madge sobre a cama e foi saindo até ela o impedir.  
Marguerite: Espera aí!  
Toda pingando e com uma minúscula toalha enrolada sobre o corpo.  
Marguerite: Quer dizer que se algo tivesse acontecido ontem a noite eu teria pago US$ 1.700 dólares?Dá pra dar entrada num Ford Focus!  
Agora era o profissional John Roxton falando.  
John: Dólares não libras. Além do mais isso inclui,você sabe,são os tais trezentos.  
John saiu deixando-a digerir tudo que o que acabara de ouvir. Como o clima não permitia, mas tomarem o café da manha juntos ele se juntou ao Sr. Krux.  
George: Você é marinheiro filho?  
John: Agora sou senhor.  
George: Bom pelo menos finalmente alguém vai mandar ver.  
Roxton olha assustado para George.  
George: É... No barco, quero dizer.  
Roxton apenas acena com a cabeça.**_

_**Algum tempo depois desce Madge mais uma vez de azul, só que agora era um vestido frente única com uma saia rodada.  
Marguerite: Bom dia pai!  
Ao vê-la John fingiu ir guardar algo na geladeira. Mas aquilo tava longe de acabar!Madge vai atrás dele e os dois ficar frente a frente, os dois e a porta da geladeira.  
Marguerite: E se eu não deixasse você fazer isso comigo?  
John: Os trezentos são para o que ia fazer comigo.  
Marguerite: O que?!  
John: Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido teria sido um grande momento... Pra você!  
Marguerite: Mas não houve nada.  
John: É e é por isso que você vai ficar com a grana.  
No salão de danças:  
Professora:A dança do casamento é a dança mais importante na vida de uma pessoa.  
Madge e John entraram cada um por uma porta do salão e soltando fogo pelas ventas.  
Professora: Num salão com todos os amigos e a família,olhando sorrindo,apostando se o casamento vai mesmo durar. E vocês só terão um ao outro e as habilidades que adquirirem aqui hoje.  
Os casais e Finn estavam de olhos fechados ouvindo as palavras da professora, mas foram surpreendidos com as palmas da mesma.  
Professora: Comecem!  
Finn estava sem par e percebeu que as coisas entre Madge e John não estavam lá muito boas, ela iria ganhar o dia se dançasse com ela, mas eles mesmo sem olhar um pro outro se prepararam pra dançar deixando-a sozinha coitada.  
John olhava pra parede e só encostava a mão na cintura de Marguerite, só que ela também não estava boa com ele. Puxou-lhe o braço para o lugar certo e colou seu corpo no dele,o que provocou um arrepio na espinha,mas ela não podia dar o braço a torcer e deixar ele perceber isso.**_

_**A professora tentava fazer milagre com Malone que não era ruim dançando, era péssimo, e Finn rodava sozinha querendo esmagar Madge por estar brigada com exemplar como John Roxton, se a loirinha estivesse no lugar dela com certeza eles estariam no auge de um Tango.  
John continuava de cara amarrada.  
Marguerite:Não sabe dançar não?  
Foi à gota d'água!  
Roxton fez questão de por o pé entre os pés de Madge pra que ela caísse. A morena só não foi ao chão, pois ele não a deixou cair,John a segurou com força depois provocou mais um choque entre os corpos.O que fez Marguerite pirar.E devolver a gentileza com um caprichado "pisão" no pé do seu um novo sentido a dança,não estavam simplesmente dançando,estavam discutindo a relação,começaram a rodar cada vez mais rápido e como eles sempre faziam sempre olhando profundamente nos olhos,até que bem devagar um sorriso foi surgindo nos lábios dos dois.E aquele momento parecia mágico,não precisavam falar pra concertar as coisas,pouco depois estavam se abraçando e nem lembravam o casal que a pouco havia chegado aquele lugar.**_


	8. Sentiria saudade sua até sem te conhecer

_**Cap.8:Sentiria saudade sua até sem te conhecer.  
John e Madge já estavam em casa,sentado na porta conversando malas estavam do lado estavam prontos para subir a serra para o local onde seria o casamento a Residência dos Malone.  
John:Olha quando eu disse que nunca tinha trabalhado em casamentos antes,não foi por falta de por que eu nunca aceitei.  
Madge :Por que disse sim pra mim?  
John:Tinha alguma coisa na sua voz,naquele dia...  
Madge :Desespero?  
John: Acho que era esperança.  
Pra interromper o momento romântico do casal,Ned E Vê ,de carro estragam o momento.  
Ned:PÉ NA TABUA POMBINHOS VOU ME CSAR AMANHA CEDO!  
Dessa vez Madge não estava de dizer estava mas era só uma blusa floral a saia era creme,mas pra sua alegria as paredes da Residência dos Malone eram azuis.O mordomo os levou até o quanto que seguia a mesma decoração.  
Marguerite:Que Legal!Cama grande.  
Como uma menina em sua festa do pijama Madge correu até a cama e se jogou de costas. E John com todo o seu charme a seguiu e deitou suavemente ao seu lado.  
Marguerite: Sabe o que me deixa com raiva?Eu passei o final de semana me abrindo e não sei nada sobre você.  
John:Eu sou alérgico a formei em Literatura Comparada em Brown,detesto anchovas e...Sentiria saudade sua até sem te conhecer.  
Sem olhar pra ela John procurou sua mão ao dizer a ultima frase.  
Todos subiram a serra na maior tranqüilidade possível, cada casal em seu carro.A Casa dos Malone era um mansão de verão,aquelas casas que olhamos de longe e ela parecem estar construídas sobre as nuvens.  
John e Madge foram conduzidos para seu quarto pelo mordomo da família que também os ajudou com as malas que dessa vez eram poucos, pois Madge havia levado somente a mala e a bolsa.**_

_**A decoração do quarto parecia ter sido escolhido especialmente para Madge, às paredes azuis e todos os objetos de decoração tinham um toque da cor.  
Marguerite: Que Legal!Cama Grande!  
Madge sorri para ele e pula na cama como uma criança,acabando deitada olhando para o teto.  
John sorri da brincadeira e caminha calmamente para deitar ao lado ela.  
Marguerite: Sabe o que me deixa com raiva?Eu passei o fim de semana me abrindo,e eu não sei nada sobre você.  
John: Eu sou alérgico a amaciante,me formei em literatura comparada em Brown,detesto anchovas.E... Sentiria saudades sua até sem te conhecer.  
Ao concluir a frase John procura pelas mãos de Madge que se assusta um pouco,mas depois permite que seus dedos se entrelacem**_


	9. No lugar errado na hora errada

_**Cap.09 .No lugar errado na hora errada.  
A Maioria da família estava num era o churrasqueiro da vez enquanto Rebeca o ajudava ,os Sr. e Sra. Malone estavam cuidando das crianças e dando atenção a os outros participantes do ,Finn e George estava jogando Poker.  
Finn: Olha eu posso até pagar, mas se eu fizer eu posso me dar mal por que a minha mão está uma porcaria.  
Marguerite: Oh, coitada amiga.  
John: Eu to dentro.  
Madge e Finn chagaram mais perto para fofocar.  
Finn: Ah fala sério! Tem que ter algum problema com esse cara, acho que o negocio dele é mole.  
Marguerite: Ah isso eu posso te garantir que NÂO.  
Finn: Ah, nem vem que não tem vai dizer que é perfeitinho?  
George: Eu pago.  
Marguerite: E atenção: Full Low!!!UHHHHHHH!  
Ned: Será que algum viu a minha esposa,ela vai ficar brava se eu não a servir primeiro.  
Marguerite: Escuta por acaso vocês já tiveram uma briga feia na vida?  
Ned: Já é claro.  
Marguerite: Aí até parece!  
Ned: È que parece que sexo é melhor para fazer as pazes.  
John olhou pra Ned com surpresa, mais uma para os seus clichês.  
Ned: Mas eu acho que nunca vou comprovar isso.**_

_**Marguerite: Ah! É?Dá-me isso aí!  
Ned: Ah não!  
Marguerite e Finn saem correndo para pegar Ned deixando só George e John na mesa.  
George:Você tem jeito com as mulheres,porque não vai procurar a noiva e trás ela pra festa.  
John não procurou muito, ao chegar ao anexo pôde ouvir a voz de Verônica, ainda estando do lado de fora.  
Verônica: Por que você está falando nisso?  
John entrou e encontrou uma cena no mínimo estranha: Willian segurando os punhos de Verônica e ela estava muito nervosa.  
Willian: Que quero que me responda... Camisa branca ou... Camisa azul para o... Jantar de ensaio?  
Depois Willian saiu complemente envergonhado coma presença de John.  
John: Desculpe-me a interrupção é que o teu pai me mandou aqui.  
Verônica: Pra quê?  
John: Pra saber se você estava bem.  
John olhava pra ela como se já tivesse sacado tudo, ou melhor, ele já sabia mesmo sobre o que se tratava.  
Enquanto isso Willian foi direto falar com Madge,ela estava ao lado da mãe,não conversavam só estavam lado a lado.  
Willian: Madge eu posso falar com você?Não vai demorar nada.  
Rebeca: Deixa-me ver se eu entendi?Roubou sete anos da vida dela com seu charme e a sua malandragem. E agora quer uma palavrinha?Vá em frente.  
Marguerite:Agradeço a solidariedade mãe ,mas da próxima vez da pra falar menos?**_

_**No anexo...  
Verônica: Você acha que os lugares têm memória?Antes de começara sair com o Ned à gente costumava vir aqui no verão pra passar o fim de semana. Ah,só não espero que se lembre de tudo.  
No piquenique...  
Willian:Não importa o quão certo alguém esteja do que o outro é,ou o que é certo ou errado as vezes a gente descobre que alguém não é o que a gente esperava que aquela pessoa fosse.  
Marguerite: O que você está falando?  
Willian: É que...  
Ao longe Madge vê John voltando e olhando para eles.  
Willian: O que eu preciso te falar é...  
Madge não olha, mas pra ele e sim para Roxton que os observa de longe  
Willian: Você não ta nem me escutando.  
Marguerite: Eu volto num minuto.  
Willian:Erhh  
Marguerite deixa Willian sozinho e vai ver John que não parecia bem.  
Marguerite:John?Ta tudo bem?  
John com um olhar triste diz:  
John:Está tudo bem sim.  
Ele pega a mão dela e beija sua palma,gostaria de abraçá-la e privá-la do sofrimento que mais cedo ou mais tarde chegaria.**_


	10. ”Nem o tempo torna a verdade indolor

_**Cap. de ensaio."Nem o tempo torna a verdade menos dolorosa".  
Na sala de estar estavam John e George, conversando e esperando que as mulheres finalmente ficassem prontas.  
Ambos de terno,gravatas borboletas e um drinque nas mãos.  
George:Anchovas John?Eu me lembro do dia em que conheci a Madge.  
O patriarca dos Krux estava com um prato cheio pegou uma e sentou-se em uma poltrona ao lado do as poltronas havia uma mesinha e sobre ela um cinzeiro e uma abajur.  
George: Eu estava em Nova Iorque estava saindo com Rebeca a alguns meses e ela finalmente teve a confiança de me apresentar a ão eu estava na casa dela aí entrou aquela monstrinha de olhos cristalinos e pronto eu me nesse dia que me tornei pai.  
John mantinha as mãos na altura do peito entrelaçadas para esconder a enchova.  
George:Sabe John,parece que eles vão ficar melhores quando crescem...  
John aproveitou que George não estava olhando pra ele e escondeu a anchova do lado do cinzeiro.**_

_**George:E que vão te preocupar menos,ou que o mundo vai ser melhor,mas as coisas não são bem assim.  
George encarava John, o desafiava com o olhar até que lhe ofereceu mais uma anchova deixando bem claro que nada passava despercebido aos seus olhos.  
John pegou mais um palitinho e ficou a olhar tentando encontrar as palavras certas para usar.  
John:O Senhor pode achar que isso não faz sentido,mas eu gostaria de lhe pedia licença pra namorar a sua filha.  
George: Pensei que já estivessem.  
Como resposta Roxton comeu a anchova.  
As mulheres prontas, a comida servidas, todos a mesa. E o riso era o podia se ouvir a Km.  
Rebeca:EU...EU culpo o Tony Mijão.  
Marguerite:Ah não mãe!  
Finn:Tá ok.Tá ok!Você pode contar a sua historia Madge.  
Rebeca: Eu tenho que iniciar o John na nossa família. Eu culpo o Tony pelas minhas duas filhas não as darem bem.  
Verônica:Ah mãe.  
Rebeca:Não ,não neguem vocês mal se toleram.  
Finn:Isso é verdade a única coisa que vocês tem em comum é essa atração secreta por mim.  
Rebeca: Começou logo depois que nos mudamos pra cá,minha duas meninas brigaram por causa do Tony Mijão e elas nunca mais se falaram.  
Verônica: Dizem que a Madge e eu éramos inseparáveis.  
Rebeca:Se Madge comesse uma banana a Vê era quem vomitava.  
Finn:Se a Vê comesse a Madge vomitava.  
A Mãe de Ned já estava aponto de sair da mesa depois de tanta porcaria.**_

_**Marguerite:Pois é e estávamos comendo e vomitando juntas em perfeita harmonia,até que o Tony me acompanhou da escola até em casa um foi meu primeiro namorado.  
As cadeiras de Madge e John estavam tão próximas uma da outra que pareciam uma só. Ele tinha uma mão no braço dela que a encostava no seu dorso e a outra mão entrelaçada entre seus um casal de verdade e o mais apaixonado de todos.  
Verônica:O Tony começou a ignorar a Madge por que queria brincar comigo.  
Willian abaixou a cabeça e foi visto somente por George e John.  
Veronica:Ah deixa pra lá,a questão central é que o Tony levou uma cadeirada na cara.  
Rebeca:Cadeira de plástico conta a historia me lembro que eu vi alguns pontos no rosto dele...  
Finn:Conta Beck foram mais de quinze pontos.  
John:Foi por isso que ele fez xixi?  
Marguerite:John,ele chorou muito mais não teve xixi não.  
John:Ué então por que o apelido?  
Silencio total um olhava para o outro tentado encontrar uma resposta. Porque o interruptor de vômitos era chamado de mijão?**_

_**Rebeca:Sabe que eu não tenho a menor idéia!!!  
As gargalhadas deram um ponto finos no assunto de xixi e vômitos. Para a alegria de muitos.  
Marguerite:Eu vou pegar um pouco mais de vinho.  
Madge saiu e foi seguida por depois John recolheu algumas garrafas vazias e foi atrás dos dois.  
Willian e Madge estavam na adega.  
Willian: E...Eu fiquei pensando que talvez você.Ah deixa pra lá.Eu não sabia que você...E que eu não sabia que isso ia ser tão difícil,mas eu te devo uma explicação.  
Marguerite: Olha, olha relaxa. Tudo bem ta,deixa acho que eu devo admitir o John aqui pra te torturar lentamente o fim de semana inteiro.  
John ouvia toda a conversa. Na verdade queria protegê-la.  
Marguerite: Mas alguma coisa aconteceu e agora eu espero que isso não te magoe, mas eu não agüento mais você e eu.  
John sorriu ao ver o dever cumprido e voltou pra mesa.  
Marguerite: Essa nossa historia,então vamos,vamos subir e comer um tiramisu.**_

_**Madge já estava na porta da adega com as duas garrafas de vinho.  
Willian:Erh...Eu dormi com a sua irmã.  
Madge parou quase que instantaneamente.  
Ela vira devagar pra olhar pra ele e ver que aqui era apenas uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto.  
Marguerite: O que?  
Willian: Eu comi a Verônica.À dois anos foi por isso que eu terminei com você,aí quando você foi embora a gente paria dois coelhinhos.È e a gente percebeu que aquilo era uma loucura e obviamente imoral e a gente terminou,mas no Natal passado quando Ned ficou noivo eu me dei conta que eu a amava.  
Madge tentava respirar com dificuldade seu rosto estava rubro.  
Willian: Meu Deus fala alguma coisa.  
Madge só virou e saiu.  
Finn estava sentava entediada de frente para a porta da cozinha que era por onde ia para a adega.E viu logo quando Madge saiu com um olhar perdida e a tristeza estampada no rosto.  
A loirinha logo correu para a amiga e ao ver Willian vir logo atrás percebeu do que se tratava.  
Finn: Ah meu Deus!Ele te contou?Não contou?  
Marguerite:Você sabia?**_

_**Finn:Madge eu sinto muito,sinto muito.  
Finn olhou suplicante em direção a Verônica que logo foi pra perto dos três.  
Madge seguiu em direção oposta e nem ao menos olhou para a irmã.Desceu as escadas onde dariam na floresta.  
Verônica: Madge, por favor, por favor, não conta pro Ned.  
Todos que estavam á mesa viram quando Verônica pegou Madge pelo braço e ela se desvinculou com uma raiva terrí atrás vinham Finn e John que corria pra abraçá puxou Verônica para evitar algo mais constrangedor e John tomou Madge em seus traços ta triste quanto ela.  
Finn: Não acredito que você contou!  
Madge olhou pra John como se seu único abrigo tivesse acabado de ruir, o empurrou na direção dos outros jogou as garrafas no chão e correu em direção as arvores que cercavam a propriedade. Roxton como já era de se esperar a seguiu.  
Finalmente Ned percebeu que algo estava errado e perguntou a Willian.  
Ned: O que tá havendo?  
Willian: É... É, nada.  
Ned: Não tá parecendo que é nada.  
Willian:Não é hora de pegar esse bonde.  
Ned: Tá certo,saquei.  
A chuva caia sem piedade podiam ser ouvidos até mesmo trovõ e John já estavam ambos molhados e muito longe da casa sede.**_

_**Marguerite: Me deixa em paz!Você sabia e não me falou nada.  
John: Espera aí.  
Marguerite: Eu não devia ter acreditado em você  
John:Madge espera um pouco.  
Marguerite: Como você pode me esconder isso?  
John: Queria que eu dissesse o que?  
Marguerite: Por sua causa eu fiz papel de ê mentiu pra mim,mas eu não devia ter ficado surpresa,porque é isso que você faz,é isso que você é um mentiroso.  
John:Você está me julgando,ah essa é muito bom você vai ficar aí com seu dedo em riste pro cara que contratou pra seu falso namorado.  
Marguerite: Tem razão, tem sim, eu estava tão desesperada pra que todos soubessem que eu estava feliz que eu paguei seis mil dólares numa mentira, e no final do dia a única que caiu nela fui queria poder dizer que valeu a pena.  
John: Vai nessa Madge, me odeie. Pra falar a verdade eu acho que você já era nesse lance do Willian, então por que não se agarra nisso o bastante pra acabar com seu próximo relacionamento.  
John vai embora e a deixa sozinha na chuva chorando.  
A noite John resolveu deixar Madge ela ainda não havia voltado, então ele aproveitou para pegar suas malas e foi parado por Ned que saiu correndo da casa quando viu John passa com as malas.  
Willian:Oh John!  
John:Eu tô indo pra um hotel  
Willian:Ah deixa de ser ridículo.Já é tarde pega o carro.è na verdade o anexo tá vazio.  
Ned jogou as duas chaves para John.**_

_**Willian: Olha eu,eu não sei o que tá havendo entre vocês dois mas eu sei que vai se resolver.  
John só balança a cabeça e enfia a chave na fechadura do carro.  
Willian: Você não podia ser mais perfeito, parece até que foi escolhido de um catalogo.  
John:Valeu Ned.  
John entrou carro e foi embora. Depois de um tempo Madge chegou em casa e foi direto para o quarto e enquanto enxugava os cabelos foi interrompida por Verônica.  
Verônica: Oi?  
Marguerite: Oi.  
Madge respondeu sem olhar pra ela.  
Verônica: Eu só... Eu só queria te agradecer por não me detonar na frente do quero contar,mas não na véspera do ê sabe que o momento tem que ser perfeito.  
Madge permaneceu um tempo calada tentando conter as lagrimas que com toda certeza iriam embargar a sua voz. Mas depois virou pra encarar a irmã.  
Marguerite: Você tem razão, tem que ser na hora certa pra que quando ele ouvir que você transou repetidamente com o melhor amigo dele, ele não achar que mundo inteiro está desabando e que não tem saída por que você, já que você o convenceu a se casar.  
Verônica:Madge.  
A voz dela era cheia de culpa e remorso, porém o medo era o que mais gritava.  
Marguerite:Ah não se preocupe,seu casamento vai ser ã eu vou sorrir e dizer as coisas certas e você vai lidar com o Ned quando estiver agora essa noite eu não vou fingir que está tudo bem.  
Verônica percebeu que não havia mais nada que dizer e saiu chorando.  
No anexo...  
John estava sentado na cama falando com a companhia aérea pelo celular.  
John:Esse é o primeiro vôo?...Tudo .**_


	11. The wedding Day

_**Cap.11. The wedding Day  
Estavam todas no salão,Madge tava com uns bobinhos cabelo,quase pronta ,mas com a aparência triste.  
Marguerite:Eu tô bem.  
Rebeca:Não acredito em você.  
Marguerite:Eu tô bem,eu que um Bourbon e uma navalha não resolva.  
No fim ela deu um sorriso forçado para a mãe tentando tranqüilizá-la.  
Marguerite: Tudo bem não tem problema,hoje é dia da Verônica.  
Todas prontas e agora a luta era para colocar as guardas de honra no carro. oh criancinhas chatas,Madge que não estava em seu melhor estado emocional e desistiu deixando Finn carregar a garota e praticamente jogar no carro.  
Verônica entrou no carro e depois Rebeca começou a empurrar Madge pra fazer o mesmo.  
Rebeca: Entra no carro e se anima lindinha.  
Madge entrou mais continuou de cabeça baixa até o fotografo aparecer.  
Fotografo:Olha o Passarinho!  
Rebeca percebeu a cara de Madge e gritou:  
Rebeca:Espera,espera!Sorria minha filha.  
Fotografo:Bem melhor.  
Entanto o casamento não começava Madge foi sentar longe de todos não era uma boa companhia no momento. Até seu pai achá-la sentada numas escadas atrás da capela.  
George: estava te procurando.  
Madge olhou pra pai e tentou sorrir, mas não teve sucesso.  
George: E então?Por que deixou ele ir?  
Marguerite:È complicado pai.  
John:Ah tudo que não teria dado certo,não é?Eu me lembro de ter lido um artigo fascinante na revista do The New York Times que dizia que: "Toda mulher tem exatamente a vida amorosa que deseja." E sabe que eu concordo com ele, mas eu não acredito que é isso que você que você era pequena você sempre se preocupou com a opinião dos me diz?Ele é o cara certo?  
Madge só balançou a cabeça  
George: Vai atrás dele.  
Madge abraçou o pai e correu para o carro mais próximo. Enquanto Verônica esperava por Ned na sacristia.**_

_**Ned: Oi querida, sua mãe me disse que você queria dar uma palavrinha comigo.  
Ned entrou com as mãos sobre os olhos. Mas Verônica pega sua mãos e fica segurando-as.  
Verônica:Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa antes que você se case comigo.  
No anexo...  
Madge corria toda atrapalhada com o vestido longo e mais uma vez azul. Entrou a todo vapor no anexo que infelizmente estava vazio.**_

_**John estava na estrada, rumo ao aeroporto, de volta para Nova Iorque.  
Madge só encontrou um envelope sobre a mesa com seu nome escrito nele.  
Na verdade nem mesmo Roxton sabia se estava mesmo indo em direção ao aeroporto, ele parou no caminho e ficou ai pensando.  
No casamento...  
Verônica: Eu queria te contar, mas eu tinha medo de que você nunca me perdoasse. E eu te amo tanto. Me desculpe.  
Ned: Eu sabia que estava havendo alguém quando finalmente a gente ficou junto, mas não o Willian e a Madge?Já sabe?  
Verônica: O Willian contou pra ela ontem.  
No rosto do Ned não havia raiva somente tristeza, ele partiu pra cima da noiva, mas parou bem perto do corpo dela a olhou nos olhou pedia licença e saiu. Colocando um ponto no sonho dos dois.  
Ned saiu da sacristia e agora sim ele estava com raiva e muita raiva, olhou pra Willian já avisando que as coisas ali iriam que não era bobo começou a tentar contornar para sair de perto de Ned,mas ele já estava perdido.  
Willian:Espera aí Ned,NED!  
Pronto,começou a correria. Willian partiu na frente claro e Ned furioso atrás dele, na porta estavam à guarda de honra e Finn que não iria perder a oportunidade de sacanear Willian colocou o pé bem no caminho fazendo rapaz praticamente voar pelas poucas escadas.  
Willian: FINN!  
A loirinha com um sorriso triunfante no rosto apontou pra criança, coitada, que não tinha nada haver com a historia.**_

_**Ned conseguiu pegar Willian pelo smoking,mas Willian foi mais esperto e tirou a peça para correr mais  
Willian:NED FICA CALMO,TÁ TUDO CERTO!ELA QUER VOCÊ ,EU DESISTI!QUAL É O PROBLEMA?  
Ned:SEU TRAIDOR FILHO DA MÃE!  
A discussão não foi nem um pouco interrompida por um certo acompanhante que estava passando de carro viu a confusão e resolveu seguir os galos de briga.  
Willian:ISSO É UMA INJUSTIÇA,ISSO FOI ANTES DE VOCÊS NAMORAREM!  
Ned:MAS VOCÊ JÁ ERA NOIVO DA IRMÃ DELA!  
Willian:PODEMOS FALAR DISSO COM SERES HUMANOS CIVILIZADOS!  
A correria continuou estrada a fora, Willian na frente desesperado, pois sabia que se o Ned conseguisse pega-lo era caixão e vela,Ned vermelho de raiva fantasiando as melhores formas para fazer Will sofrer o maximo possível e mesmo o Roxton estava no carro também vermelho,porém no caso dele era de tanto rir,finalmente achou o motivo para nunca ter aceitado trabalhar em menos seu ultimo trabalho apesar de não lucrativo estava lhe rendendo boas risadas e o melhor de tudo a mulher da sua vida.  
Na igreja a situação já estava bastante tensa,Beck estava pirando achando que teria que cancelar o casamento de sua filha outra vez.  
Na estrada,a situação continuava hilária,John diminuiu a velocidade do carro para acompanhar Ned.  
Ned:EU TÔ METENDO OS PÉS PELAS MÃOS NÃO É?  
John: É, ta sim!  
Ned já não aquentava mais correr, e John parou o carro para esperá-lo.  
John: Entra no carro Ned, a essa hora ele já deve estar na França.**_

_**Na igreja Madge estava voltando, mas triste ainda, pois tinha certeza que havia perdido o homem que amava.  
John e Ned estava com o carro parado no meio da estrada.  
Ned:Você deve estar gostando da sua viagem pra Inglaterra.  
John: È foi fantástica,obrigado Ned.  
Ned:Sabia que eu senti pena de você ontem a noite,eu tava ali sentado que nem um babaca pensando"Eu tenho muita sorte mesmo",eu perdoei a Vê quando vi que era só um cara comum,mas não o coloquei ela num pedestal,desde que... eu coloquei ela lá.  
Verônica e Marguerite estavam na sacristia, e Madge pegou uma caixa de lenços para limpar as lagrimas da irmã.  
Verônica: Que confusão que eu armei. Eu sinto muito.  
No carro...  
John:A coisa mais difícil é amar alguém,e depois ter a coragem de ser amado també se ela te conhece e você conhece ela e no final do dia você ainda preferir desistir ao invés de nunca vai valer a tal encarar desse modo – Você volta e passa o resto da vida fazendo sexo para fazer as pazes.  
Minutos depois assim como saíram voltam dois homens correndo feito loucos,só que agora voltando para a igreja,Madge estava de costas e só viu quando Ned já havia passado por ela.**_

_**Marguerite:NED!  
Ned:Tô com pressa.  
Madge nem percebeu John chegar atrás dela.  
John:Oi.  
Marguerite:Oi.  
Não dava pra acreditar, ele voltou seu coração dava saltos dentro do peito.  
John: Na noite passada quando brigamos, eu pensei que tinha acabado, eu ia te deixar em paz e me mandar, mas eu percebi que .Que seria melhor brigar com você do que fazer amor com outra pessoa.  
Madge não disse nada só fechou os olhos pra sentir o toque dele no seu rosto,e depois sentir o gosto do beijo mais tranqüilo e apaixonada que aquela igreja já havia historia de amor a primeira vista que estava começando a der certo.  
John: Eu tenho que ir.  
Marguerite: O QUE?Não, não, não vai não.  
John: Não eu tenho que sou o padrinho.  
John foi na frente depois estendeu a mão pra ela.e os dois correram pra igreja pra terminar o melhor casamento da vida de todos ali.O mais engraçado com certeza.**_

_Depois do casamento..._

_Finn descobriu como Wood ganhou o apelido._

_Vê e Ned aprenderam que sexo para fazer as pazes vale muito a pena._

_John abandonou a profissão... e convidou Madge pra sair._

_John... Pagou.  
__**Willian estava saindo do banho no seu apartamento,quando percebeu uma moça bem de frente pra sua janela,tirou a toalha e fingiu fazer exercícios para se exibir pra ela.**_

_E Willian... não aprendeu absolutamente nada.  
__**Fim.**__  
____**  
Bem eu amores esse é o fim de The Wedding Date,uma fic que eu adorei fazer,e a mais curta que fiz até hoje  
Muito obrigada a todos que passaram por aqui e até a próxima.**__E tipo assistam o filme é lindo  
Beijos meus!_


End file.
